Characteristic Scroll
' 's are single-use items that give characteristic points. __TOC__ There are four types of scroll for each characteristic: small, medium, great, and powerful: Obtaining Characteristic scrolls can be obtained: * from exchanging a certain number of items with an NPC (see below) * from exchanging Strokens (see below) * from exchanging Doploons (see below) * from exchanging dragoturkeys (see Mounded Ghard) * as drops from some boss monsters (such as Wa Wabbit) Characteristic scrolls can be sold and bought at the Scroll markets of Bonta (-36,-56) and Brakmar (-31,38). Note: There are characteristic-enhancing food items that work exactly like characteristic scrolls. Exchanging Resources Exchanging Strokens Exchanging Dragoturkeys See Mounded Ghard. Exchanging Doploons You may exchange Doploons of one class (of the temple you are in) or of each class with a Dopple Trainer for charateristic scrolls as follows: :: Use You can only raise a characteristic up to 101 using scrolls. Because of this limitation, some players decide to create a new character and raise the primary characteristics of it up to 101 right away at level 1 before investing any characteristic points that you gain as leveling class level. The advantage of such scrolled characters, however, is not as significant at higher level because scrolled characters will be affected by soft cap earlier than non-scrolled ones. For example, the difference in intelligence between a scrolled int Feca and a non-scrolled at level 1 is 101; at level 150, the difference is only 25. Since the release of Otomai's Island and the reset dungeons many people reset to scroll the stats to 101 before spending the characteristic points. Such characters are called perfect by some. Many players scroll non-primary characteristics also, most notably vitality, wisdom (AP & MP loss resistance and better experience gain), and agility (dodge-rolling and critical hit). Agility characters often scroll strength to meet the requirements for daggers. F2P players also can use scrolls, although they cannot exchange materials for characteristic scrolls because all the scroll exchange NPCs are in P2P area. Scroll sellrooms are also in P2P area only. Therefore, the only way a F2P player can get characteristic scrolls is from P2P players and P2P merchants in F2P area. Although in general the lower types of scrolls cost less money, in some cases using powerful scrolls could be more economical depending on the price of the required materials at the time. It should be noted that because the max characteristic point when you can still use a characteristic scroll is 99, and beyond 79 you have to use powerful scrolls that give 2 points each, you need to start using powerful scrolls when the characteristic that you are raising is odd number; otherwise you will end up with 100 rather than the maximum 101. (For example, if you start using powerful scrolls when your characteristic reaches 80 rather than from 79, your final scrolled characteristic will be 100, Instead of 101.) Strength 25 Small scrolls (2500 Mush Mush Thorns) 24 Medium scrolls (1680 Prespic Peaks, 1680 Crab Pincers) 26 Powerful scrolls (1950 Prespic Peaks, 1950 Crab Pincers, 1170 Rib Chops, 780 Flint) Alternatively, use the 4-star edible meats. Vitality 25 Small scrolls (2500 Boar Tusks) 25 Medium scrolls (2000 Bluish Jelly, 750 Mint Jelly) 29 Great scrolls (1740 Bluish Jelly, 580 Mint Jelly, 725 Strawberry Jelly) 11 Powerful scrolls (660 Bluish Jelly, 275 Mint Jelly, 330 Strawberry Jelly, 11 Royal Bluish Jelly, 11 Royal Strawberry Jelly) Agility 25 Small scrolls (2500 Nimble Rings) 25 Medium scrolls (1750 Acorns) 29 Great (2175 Acorns, 2175 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 2030 Demonic Rose Petals) 11 Powerful scrolls (880 Acorns, 880 Evil Dandelion Tongues, 880 Demonic Rose Petals, 220 Mush Mush Sporm) Intelligence 25 Small scrolls (2500 Chance Belts) 24 Medium scrolls (1200 Blue Larva Skins, 960 Orange Larva Skins, 960 Green Larva Skins) 26 Powerful scrolls (1560 Blue Larva Skins, 1300 Orange Larva Skins, 1300 Green Larva Skins, 1040 Evil Tofu Wings, 780 Vampire blood) Chance 25 Small scrolls (2000 Arachnee Legs OR 25 Lumberjack Amulets) 24 Medium scrolls (2160 Arachnee Legs, 1560 Five-Leaf Clovers) 26 Powerful scrolls (1560 Arachnee Legs, 1430 Five-Leaf Clovers, 1040 Karne Rider Nails, 390 Boowolf Tails) Wisdom 25 Small scrolls (2500 Gobball Horns) 38 Powerful scrolls (3420 Mushrooms, 2850 Wild Sunflower seeds, 2280 Hemp Seeds, 7600 Moskito Wings) Scrolling via Strokens You can also scroll via PvP, though it is generally better to scroll with the above method (Except for Intelligence and Vitality). Medium Chance and Agility scrolls are also relatively easy to obtain from dropping too. So, you'll need 446 Strokens to scroll to 101. *